Hope's Deception
by Tysetsu
Summary: Along the bloody timeline, humans took over the demon race, making them labtoys in H.E.Ps. Inu and Sess escape, and find themselves in a Hope where demons and humans live in peace. But they soon find that happily ever afters are hard to come by.Ikag
1. Out with a Bang

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. glare

I reread the first few chapters and nearly choked. My writing style has changed- for the better I hope- a lot in the course of the story. All I can say is I've made a COMPLETELY new chapter, although I've kept the story the same.  
  
Chapter One- Out with a Bang  
  
No light to bring hope

Through the years of bloodshed

No light to bring hope

A reprieve from the dead  
-Chiruken  
  
One might say that the world was in chaos. Another might argue that the world was fine, in balance- sour words, even in the ears of the one that spoke them.

Ever since the first demon and human, they'd lived together, but not in harmony. Greedy and quick to soak whatever power they could, the human race had repeatedly conjured up methods of bringing the "horrid demons" to their knees. It seemed to them that it was justice. How could they allow these dangerous monsters to live? Lost in their hunger to be more, most couldn't see who the real monsters were.

Somewhere along the bloody timeline, humans let go of any and all mercy, they swords raised against even the young and females. Their shackles and chains were used on any and every demon that had committed the sin of being what they were. They were even used on beings of their own race, should they chose to stand against the slaughter. What good could these vile beings be good for other then being slaves?

Apparently, not much, other than things to be poked at and played with. H.E.P- Hanyou Experiment Projects. Laboratories where demons and humans alike were used to breed new types of demons that would be more sufficient in whatever field they were needed in. The proud race of demons had been reduced to mere lab toys, science freaks.

Hanyous.

That two syllable words stirred anger and disgust in both homo-sapiens and demons.

But, there were the few that had managed to sustain their humanity. Gathering as many demons as they could, these humans formed small villages and in their own little bubbles, lived lives as comfortably as possible. No experiments, no slaves and although it may be cliché, it was where demons and humans lived together peacefully. It was a retreat from what lay outside of their walls. These few, and rare places received the nickname, Hope.

o o o 

11:43 p.m. H.E.P  
  
Clouds stretched over the inky sky, a think curtain over the moon. The large building stood out of place, its perimeter boxed with double walls, barbed wire placed on top of those. Guns slung over their shoulders, a few guards patrolled the area, walking back and forth. In was what they did everyday. As if something was actually going to happen.

A flash of silver caught the eye of a guard. The scrawny man squinted at the bushes lining the inside of the outer wall. Except for the sound of waves crashing against the cliffs and the slight breeze, it was rather calm. Satisfied that nothing was out of place, he turned, continuing with his rounds.

Crouching behind the bushes, two figures pressed themselves out of sight. The slightly smaller figure wrinkled his nose in distaste. His dark gold eyes flashed in anticipation as he flexed his sharp claws. Atop his head rested two triangular dog ears, twitching madly among a sea of silver hair. He was in the mood to kill.

His companion was expressionless, his cold aureate eyes sharp. His smooth angular face displaced no feelings, only two purple marks on each cheek and a crescent moon of the same hue on his forehead. Just like the other, long silver hair hung down his back, mingling with his long silver tail that was thrown over his shoulder. Acutely aware of the sounds of shuffling feet, his pointed ears finished his almost feminine look.

"Let's go," the words were an impatient hiss, coming from the one with dog ears. Staring ahead the other stated blandly, "Inuyasha, your impatience will one day get your ego shot. Be quiet."

Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep from letting out a march of curses at Sesshomaru. He couldn't risk being heard. Suddenly, the loud cry of a siren cut through the air, startling the guards into raising their guns.

"Damn, "Inuyasha tensed, muscles ready to spring. Their quiet exit obviously wasn't a choice now...

Annoyed, Sesshomaru raised himself slightly.

"Move."

As if fire had been set on their backsides, the two raced along the stone wall, toward the looming gate. Salty wind whistled past them, their silver hair streaming behind them. Unfortunately, in this dark of night, the banner of hair was a death wish waving its arms.

"There they are!"

"Don't let them get away!"

The guards lined up in front of the gate, guns pointed. Their rush bringing them toward the wall of bullets, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were just as eager to kill. A deafening bang filled the air, followed by a hideous chorus of gunfire. Stabs of pain hit them hard, the cold bullets embedding themselves into the flesh that they hungered for.

It didn't even slow them. As much as those bullets ached for blood-no...even more- Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hungered to escape these walls. A few bullet wounds weren't going to be enough tonight.

Legs and arms a blur, it was a mere seconds before they were just a few yards from the gate and the huddle of humans. Gripping his gun, a guard's eyes widened, surprised that they were still coming and coldly smug, knowing that with a movement of his finger could kill one of them.

The same expression was plastered on his face when his head flew through the air, severed cleaning from the body. Landing with a thump, the head rolled over, eyes wide. Sesshomaru tonelessly flicked the blood that stained his fingers and claws off. He didn't even notice his own blood soaking his slate shirt, what all of the demons wore.

More shots rang, all missing their target as the two leapt easily into the air, coming down hard. Swinging his arm in a horizontally sweep, Inuyasha's attack cut half of the guards in half.

"Hellhole bastards!"

He'd thought of so many foul names to call these humans but at the moment, it was that came to mind. Their blood flew in spurts of red, staining the ground and Inuyasha. His claws continued to hack at the guards, most had dropped their guns and started backing off while others had turn and were running for their lives.

In the time that it took one to blink, every guard was dead. Fire burned in Inuyasha's eyes. He wished that he had killed them slower, but they didn't have that time. Like ants, more humans were running toward them, shouting angrily, guns waving in the air.

Jumping lightly as a cat, Sesshomaru leapt into the air, landing on the stone wall, beside a young man, hardly more than a boy. His eyes widened in terror, still clutching at the wheel in his hands that opened and closed the gate.  
  
The blood draining from his face, the boy croaked, his voice broken with fear, "S-stay away!"  
  
Without the slightest falter, Sesshomaru raised his arm and with a flick of his wrist, the boy fell to the ground. Gripping the wheel in his pale hands he strained his shoulders and with a groan, the wheel turned, the chains attached to it rising, bringing the gate with them.  
  
Jumping back down gracefully, Sesshomaru glanced expectantly at his half- brother. Snarling at the men still shooting at them, Inuyasha kicked at the rocks, then swiftly turning, they ran again, toward the cliffs.

The walls were behind them. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha set foot outside of the H.E.P. His freedom was short lived, for the shrill sound buzzed past his ears as a bullet flew by his face, barely missing his face. The bluffs were just ahead, jagged and dangerous. Sharp rocks protruded out of the crashing waves. One slip and that was it.

A small, round object flew over Inuyasha's head, rolling a few times before resting on the rocks.

The sound of someone yelling, "No!" was all he could remember before the grenade exploded, sending Inuyasha and Sesshomaru over the cliffs, into the waters below.

Panting from their run, the men jogged up to the hill and peered over the side. Foaming, the waves smashed at the sides with no sign of the two demons. Smacking his comrade on head, one of them barked, "Tomasu, you idiot! How the hell are you going to explain this to Boss?"

o o o o

The winding staircase darkened into shadows as Tomasu deliberately took each step slowly, delaying what the end of the stairs would hold. Every step he took rang loudly around him, the heavy, dark sound bouncing off the walls.

Then, the door was before him and he had no where else to go.

Raising a trembling fist, Tomasu knocked hesitantly. "Sir...it's Tomasu."

There was a damp silence, then a voice hissed, "Well, do you think I'm going to open the door for you?"

Scrambling with the handle, Tomasu pushed the door open and stepped in, hardly surprised that the room was even darker than the stairway leading to it. A large fireplace was tucked into a corner, a small fire burning, sending shadows dancing along the floor and walls. The walls and floor themselves were polished, dark travertine, the ceiling made from the same stone.

Leather couches the color of dried red sat near a small table. There were few decorations, and even with all the other fine furnishings, the room seemed dark and unwelcoming. Doors dotted the walls here and there, behind them the bathrooms and bedroom. In front of the fireplace, was a large wooden desk and behind that, a tall chair, turned away from him so the person sitting in it couldn't be seen.

Tomasu stood, uncertainly waiting for his boss to say something. The thick silence stretched and clearing his throat, Tomasu began in a tone he hoped wasn't afraid, but not cocky.

"Sir, we...we had some trouble. Two of our specimens..." he faltered, then continued, "were knocked off the cliffs when we tried to retrieve them from their escape attempt."

The fires leapt for a moment and fell again. Slowly, the chair squeaked and rotated until Tomasu was looking furious and cold blue eyes

"Fool."

A scream erupted and echoed through the H.E.P. Casting their eyes, the men and women pretended not to hear it. They would be short one.

o o o o

An island miles away from the H.E.P...

Gentle hands pulled the bandage firmly around the patient's huge and scarred arm. Medical scissors cleanly cut the white material and leaning back with look of satisfaction, she smiled.

"There you are Jinenji," the young woman announced, her voice cheerful.

Eyes cast down shyly, the large demon mumbled, "Thank you, Lady."

Patting his shoulder, she smiled encouragingly, "Call me Kagome."

Still bashful, Jinenji took one look at Kagome's soft gray-blue eyes and lost all of his confidence. He mumbled another thanks, a light blush coming over him. Leaning back, Kagome tossed her black mane over her shoulder and with a parting instruction to stay in bed, left Jinenji.

The white tiles and walls were signature marks of a hospital- and this was a hospital. A hospital in one of the worlds largest Hopes.

People stopped and bowed respectfully to Kagome as she passed them and she in return, greeted them happily.

In the hallways of patients clad in the light blue attire, Kagome was easily picked out, in her deep red and white priestess- or miko- clothing. Serving her in the same way, Kagome spotted her friends and fellow priestesses.

"Sango, Rin!"

The two young women looked over their shoulder and waved. The nurses that they'd been talking to bowed deeply when Kagome stopped beside Sango and Rin.

Both were dressed in the same clothing as Kagome, save that the red pants were different shades. Sango's emerald eyes stood serious and kind on her soft, pale skin as she greeted her. Blowing her black bangs of her eyes she quickly tied the ends of her thick black hair before saying, "Hey."

From her other side, Rin rested her arm on Kagome's shoulder and laughed. It was pure Rin, laughing for no reason. Sniffing, Kagome smiled knowingly when she saw a small flower tucked behind her ear, the stem lost in the waves of tousled dark brown hair. She laughed again. Another trademark Rin, her smiles always reached her eyes, deep chocolate orbs.

Childlike Rin, serious, yet fun Sango and the cheerful and dependable Kagome. The trio was the most reputable and most respected mikos in the Hope for more reasons than one.

They were powerful. They used their magic to create barrier that kept their Hope hidden.

It was near impossible to evade one of their attacks.

They were the ones –guided by their teacher and foster mother, Kaede- that had created this place from the dirt roads up. All three of them were orphans, save for Kagome whose father was somewhere out there.

Found by the priestess Kaede, she had trained and raised them. The three respected her more than anyone.

Spying the baskets that her friends were holding, Kagome inquired, "Are we going somewhere?"  
  
Sango nodded. Her voice eager, she said, "We're going to the beach. It's the right time in the lunar cycle and the herbs we need should be ready to pick."

Rin clapped Sango lightly on the shoulder. "Don't sound so business-like!"

Winking at Kagome she giggled.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kagome rolled her shoulders, trying to remove the stiffness. "A walk on the beach doesn't sound bad at all."

Sango pulled a basket from the bottom of the stack and tossed it to Kagome. Deftly catching the woven object, Kagome wrapped the rope attached to it around her shoulder so the basket hung loosely at her waist.

As they walked out of the hospital and down the roads, the sight of their Hope and the smell of the market registered. It was so familiar.

When the war between the humans and demons had broken out, the ongoing change of culture and life-style had been put abruptly to a halt. Unable to settle down for long, all the people had to adjust and change to suit their residency. That had eventually led to the mingling of Western and Eastern life. The two seemed to dominate although in many countries, they held fast to whatever was left of their dwindling society.

Here in their Hope both Western and Eastern life went on and mingled. Being priestesses and coming from Japan, the three were well aware of their heritage and tended to lean more that way. However, here on the streets it was all too pleasant to forget. Lining the roads were small shops and stands. Pottery, shoes, kimonos, western style dresses, books, calligraphy brushes, and so much more. Everything was candy to their eyes.

Small means of transportation zipped along, but cars were rare and there was no real need for them. The salty small of the ocean grew more and more distinguishable among the jumble of smells. Then, the markets dissolved and tan sandy beaches took their place.

Shining in the setting sun, the waters rose and fell. Kagome fell silent as she looked to the north. The sky was smeared with the faintest of red that always hung over that area.

She shivered, the mood suddenly gone. Blood had been shed over there, she was sure of it.  
  
Rin pulled Sango and Kagome toward the waters and twirled about in the sand. Putting on her smile, Kagome laughed with her.

"Oh, it's been too long!" Rin exclaimed kicking her heels up.

Treading in the coarse sand, Kagome let out her breath. Stretching her arms high above her head Kagome breathed in deeply, the smell of the water. Cracking her eyes open, she relaxed her muscles again.

"Well, the suns setting. We'd better get those herbs."

Nodding in agreement, Sango and Rin hurried off toward the small bushes growing on the sides and bottoms of the sand dunes, expertly picking the right leaves and flowers.

She didn't join them right away...breathing out again, she stared at the waves, her eyes trying to trace their path, but of course that was impossible. It was always changing, swelling, and then shrinking. Following their movement toward the beach she absent-mindedly followed them, settling on a pair of logs rolling dejectedly as the water pushed and retreated.

Silver?

Blinking a few times, Kagome squinted, her vision focusing on the strange figures. There was silver...silver hair. Arms, legs... A hand flew to her mouth in surprise as she forced down a loud gasp. Those weren't logs...they were bodies.  
  
You should seriously see the first version of this...I swear if it were paper, I'd burn it and throw the ashes into the wind. I kind of rushed this revision so I could get to new chapters, so it might not be the best I could do with it. I might go back and change more later on.  
I'll try to update soon.


	2. Awake

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I'm working on it.

I guess it's only fair to warn you- I'm rather slow on updating. I like to try and make sure that the chapter is what I want before I post it. Not to mention that 7th grade is pure hell. Homework, homework, and projects! I think I'll die of stress before I even get to High School. To my first four reviewers...Arigatou!

My teachers are really scary and I have a lot of homework. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible.

* * *

**The story so far: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru escaped from a H.E.P, but were blown into the ocean with several bullet wounds. Meanwhile, at a Hope, the three mikos, Kagome, Rin and Sango were at the beach gathering herbs when Kagome spotted bodies washed up on the sand.  
  
**

Chapter 2-Awake

_So much time spent in sorrow _

_That when finally it's time for something more, _

_I can't seem to believe.  
_

Bodies... Her hand lowered from her open mouth as the situation sank into Kagome. Sango and Rin paused in their work, watching their friend's face pale. They rose to their feet, uncertainly calling her name.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

When there was no response, they followed her gaze and they too, paled in shock. Finally finding her legs, Kagome broke into a run, her feet skimming the wet sand. The herbs forgotten, Sango and Rin followed. Only slightly out of, breath, Kagome staggered to a stop and dropped to her knees beside the two bodies.

A familiar feeling crept through her, and she knew that one was hanyou, the other demon- but at the moment that really didn't mean anything to her. Sango and Rin knelt beside her, faces grim when they saw the blood stains that had been slightly faded from by the waters.

Standing abruptly, Sango exclaimed, "I'll go get help!"

Turning quickly, she sprinted toward the town, disappearing in the sand. Kagome's eyes swept over the body.

His skin was so pale- like it had never seen the sunlight. She gently pushed his wet bangs to the side, grimacing at the large bruise on his cheek. Leaning over she tilted her head over his mouth, straining to hear his breath. It was faint, but she felt warm breaths on her ear and she placed her hand on his chest in relief.

She glanced down when she felt something hard under her hand. Looking down, she took the small necklace between her fingers. As she read it, her lips tightened. It read "732-828-INUYASHA"  
  
Flipping the tag over she ran her finger over the engraved letters. Hanyou EXE Co. She clenched her fingers around the identification tag until the metal had left a pale indent in her palm. They must have escaped.  
  
Rin saw it, too. Her eyes darkened and she swore under her breath. It was rarer then a blue deer, seeing Rin like this or hearing her swear. Picking at the metal she read mentally, "201-906-SESSHOMAROU" He was even paler than the one Kagome was tending to. Her fingers hesitantly traced the triangular markings on his cheeks, lingering on the crescent moon.  
  
Kagome clenched her jaws together and in one swift movement, she pulled the necklace off and over his head. Following her movements, Rin tugged the chain from around his neck and the two stood for a moment clenching the cold stamps.  
  
Escaping a H.E.P, she knew was skimming the line of impossible. She didn't need to be a demon to know the gnawing hunger they must feel, trapped behind guarded walls. And this little tag was proof of low they were there. This, this was what they treated like, in that place so close to her home. Demons there were specks of dirt that clotted the Earth and needed to be wiped away.  
  
"Yahh!"  
  
With a sudden impulse Kagome swung her arm in a wide semi-circle, flinging the damned piece of metal as far out to sea as she could. Another cry rang this time, from Rin as she hurled Sesshomarou's necklace to the waves. Kagome stood panting, wanting to scream at the red sky. The sound was there, lodged in her throat like a bone.  
  
"Kagome! Rin!"  
  
Sango's distant voice broke through the heavy air and Kagome swallowed painfully before turning around. She was sitting on the back of Kirara, her pet cat-demon. The huge youkai bounded through the air, fire swirling around the creamy paws, dagger-like fangs protruding down to her chin.

Rin cupped a hand around her mouth and called, "Kirara! Down here!"  
  
Her black ears twitched and, Kirara descended. Jumping nimbly unto the sand, Sango hurried to Rin's side.  
  
"Any changes?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. We have to get them to the hospital." She wavered, then continued, "I'm pretty sure that...they're from the H.E.P. a few miles to the North."  
  
Sango's jaw tightened visibly. Her voice strained, she said, "Let's get them on Kirara."  
  
Sitting on her heels, Kagome silently pulled Inuyasha into a sitting position. Shuffling closer, she brought his arm around her shoulders and grabbed his hand to keep it from slipping off. She shivered slightly as the water soaked through her top. The smell of blood made her grimace. Shaking it off, Kagome pulled herself up, bringing him with her. She stumbled a little under his weight, but quickly steadied herself.  
  
"Bastards..."  
  
Kagome glanced down. It had been so quiet that she wasn't sure if he'd really spoken at all. His head rolled forward, mumbling softly. Her eyes softened with something that might have been sympathy.  
  
"You got him, Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, I got him."

_ 0 O_

_Rocks hurled through the darkness battering him with their sharp blows. Inuyasha swung his claws madly at the sound of the taunting laughter. Stones continued to pelt at him and bruises bloomed purple and black on his pale skin._

_"Where are you, you bastard?" _

_A grenade rolled to his feet and the explosion threw him carelessly to the edge of the cliff. His hands caught the edge and blood stained the sharp rock. He looked down, snarling in anger. _

_There were thousands of them. Corpses on top of corpses on top of corpses. They were floating in an ocean of think oozing red. An ocean of their blood. His hand slipped and he fell._

Inuyasha twisted in the bed, panting hard. The sound woke Kagome from her sleep and slipping off of the couch, she made her way to him. Kagome brushed aside his bangs and her hand came away soaked in cold sweat.

The nightmare haunted hanyou groaned in his sleep. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Kagome pressed her cool hand on his hot forehead.

"Shh. It's alright." She whispered, her voice calming and soft. "It's okay."

He must have heard her, for he soon quieted and fell back into a quiet state of dream. Leaving his side, Kagome went back to her spot on the couch beside her sleeping friends and quietly watched, in case the nightmares should return.

0 0

Warmth.

It was the first thing he felt.  
  
He frowned, struggling to remember. The H.E.P, the guards and the grenade...

The feeling of a hand coming on his forehead made his eyes snap open, gold and wide in fury. His hand shot out closing around a pale, smooth throat as he sat up snarling.

For a moment, time stopped as furious gold met startled blue.

Inuyasha froze in numb surprise. It was a female. At the H.E.P he'd seen them before, but they were musk rats compared to the girl he held around the throat.  
  
Her ebony hair fell in thick waves around her face, spilling over her tense shoulders. The low light of the sunrise played shadows onto her high, defined cheekbones and the gentle curve of her jaw. Her soft skin was flushed, most likely because he was close to choking her.

What really caught him were her eyes. They were the most fascinating shade of blue. The soft, husky hue was mixed with a dewy gray. Lined with dark, long lashes they looked like the sky before a spring shower. Now, they were wide in shock, staring at him.  
  
"Who are you?" His throat was scratchy and dry, his voice was like sandpaper. Inuyasha swallowed, trying to restore some moisture.

"Who are you?" he repeated in a low growl.

The girl tried to speak, but only managed to utter a strangled sound. He loosened his grip just enough so that she could speak  
  
"Please, you shouldn't move yet," she pleaded as soon as she could breath. "You're wounds will reopen if you do."

This time, it was his eyes that widened slightly, astounded. Those words coming from a human. It was completely unexpected. In his entire life...

He closed his hand around her throat again, claws nicking the delicate skin, and he bared his fangs. "I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?"

Forcing herself not to wince, Kagome answer his question, "Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha glared at her. Knowing her name hadn't helped the situation at all. Seeing his inability to continue, Kagome slowly lowered her hand to the wrist that held her neck, closing her long fingers around it gently. Inuyasha jerked it back immediately. Kagome rubbed her throat, masking her surprise. She hadn't expected him to recoil like that. Then again, his past experience with humans hadn't been the kind to make him trust her, were they?

She might want to be careful.

She approached him slowly, like one might approach a frightened animal. He tensed, eyes wary, ready to spring. Raising her hands, palms facing him, she stopped.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt-"

"Where am I?" Inuyasha interrupted. This couldn't be the H.E.P.

A smile tugged at Kagome's lips. In a voice as reassuring as she could make it she told him, "My friends and I found you and your friend washed up on the beach. This is a Hope."

His eyes widened, a tiny bit, yet again. A Hope? His mother had told him about them when he was younger, before-...when he was younger. She'd been to one and supposedly, it was the equivalent to heaven.

Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha hissed, "Wench, have you lost your mind? Hopes don't exist- sorry to burst your bubble." At least they were talking, and he wasn't trying to choke her.

Kagome shook her head. "And I'm just as sorry to pop yours, but yes, Inuyasha they do."

Evading the topic, Inuyasha bared his fangs again. "My name."

Tilting her head in confusion, Kagome repeated, somewhat dumbly, "Your name..."

Ignoring the pain that shot through his body, he sat up again. "How," he began, his eyes dark with suspicion and rancor. His hand shot out again and grabbed her neck, again, pulling her face toward his own. Eye to eye, he finished, "do you know my name?"

Gasping at the feel of his hand tightened around her neck- again- Kagome coughed. Her eyes were beginning to water.

"Your tag...I read your name on the tag." She bit her lip when she say the red stains showing through the wrappings.

It took a moment for him to realize that she was talking about the identification necklace. At the H.E.P he'd been known by his id number- 732- 828. Only a few called him by his name, and humans were most certainly not one of them. Hell, most of the demons there didn't even have names.

"I threw it," the girl- Kagome- continued, "into the ocean." Her voice was soft.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Thrown it away? Why...His free hand patted the front of his chest and sure enough, it didn't come in contact with the necklace that had occupied that space since the day he'd been born.

"I know that you're confused, and I'd gladly explain the situation to you, if I weren't being held by neck," Kagome tried. "Not to mention that I have to change your bandages."

Only then did Inuyasha realize that the hand squeezing the girl's neck was wrapped with a white bandage. The hand that still lingered on his chest slid down, encountering the rough material wrapped around his abdomen. He pressed the wounded area gingerly and only years of covering pain kept him from wincing.

"Well?" She smiled, hopefully and expectantly.

He released her neck with a push and sat back in the bed, propping himself up against the pillows. Again, Kagome rubbed her neck and hurried over to a small cabinet beside the bed as Inuyasha watched. For the first time, he realized that she was wearing priestess robes.

Quickly shuffling through the sanitized objects, she gathered some ointment, medical scissors, wrap bandages and closed the cabinet. Smiling, she pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down, setting the stuff on the covers.

Inuyasha breathed in her scent. It was like scanning a human. Under their main scent, there was usually something that indicated their nature. It couldn't tell exactly what they were like...but it was still useful.

His family- the demon side anyways- had gradually gained a sort of gift. Along with the scent, they could if they wished, see an image along with the smell. Being only half-demon, Inuyasha had to try harder. Yet another reminder to his cursed human blood. Breathing in without a sound, Inuyasha took in her scent, pulling it deep, hoping that he would receive an image.

It was like seeing a flash of a movie. He was standing under a tree. A sakura tree, fluffy and in bloom with flowers the softest shade of pink. Looking up, Inuyasha could see a sky of blue between the dipping petals. A gentle breeze played through the branches and silently dispatching from the colony of petals and branches, blossoms floated down around him, brushing against his skin.

Then, he was back in on the bed, the girl sitting by the bed.

Inuyasha scoffed. He wouldn't trust her, no matter what her scent said. But...

The girl had moved, leaning over him, hand on his shoulder and other arm slipped gently behind his back. Jerking away, Inuyasha growled warningly at her.

"What?" he demanded angrily.

Making up for the patience he didn't have, Kagome repeated, "I have to move you off the pillows if I'm going to wrap your stomach and I don't want you moving by yourself just yet."

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha looked exactly like a little boy refusing to hold hands with a girl. "No! Leave me be."

She shifted a closer. "Am I going to have to chase you around this bed?"

She was teasing him- joking around with the lightness to her voice that made him still and relax. Smiling appreciatively, Kagome untied the small knot that held the wrappings in place.

"Raise your arms," she instructed with a motherly kind of sternness.

Hesitating only for a moment, he obliged. Moving slowly, she pulled the now stained bandages away from his body and wrapping her arms around him, unwound them. Discarding the used strips of material, she pulled a towel from a bowl of water that had been set on the table by his bed. Twisting the cloth, she squeezed out access water back into the bowl.

"This might sting."

With the towel, she gently dabbed at the opened wounds, wiping away the blood. It did sting...

She glanced at him with an "I told you so" look. Continuing her work, she chastised, "See? I told you that your wounds would reopen."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply with a retort, but with nothing to say, settled with a huffy, "Feh."

Grinning in surprise at his reply, Kagome straightened and set the towel back into the bowl of water. Kagome pulled a small jar from the pile of supplies that she had brought and twisted the cap open. Dipping her index and middle finger into the container, she pulled them back out, now covered in a ginger scented jelly.

"This is some medicine. It'll help to keep your wounds from getting infected."

Smearing the ointment over the newly cleaned injuries, Kagome sighed. "You took the worse of the beatings. Your friend, Sesshomarou only had a few grazes and one bullet wound. But, those have already started to heal and-"

"Where is he?" Inuyasha had almost forgotten about him.

Pointing to the other side of the room where a green curtain hid the other wall from Kagome said, "He's over there, sleeping. He'll be fine."

Scoffing, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Too bad."

Kagome laughed softly, wrapping new bandages around his ointment covered stomach. "I can tell there's some deep love between you two."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

With a final inspection, Kagome stood up. "There! Good as new." When he didn't reply, Kagome chuckled. "No, no! There's no need to thank me or anything!"

What was with this human? Inuyasha watched as she placed the things back into the cabinet. Could it be that she was telling the truth? Was he really in a Hope?

"Girl, are you a miko?"

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him. "My name's Kagome- not girl. And yes, I am a miko."

Inuyasha knew the only mikos left in the world were in Hopes.

So...this was really...

Kagome walked toward the door and smiled again.

"Now, you stay put! I'm going to get you something to eat now that you're awake. I'll be back in a second."

She pushed open the door and Inuyasha caught of glimpse of what was outside. He might have gasped, except he was too stunned. There were more humans, some dressed in strange white clothing. But...there were demons, too. Together. Talking. Laughing.

The door shut, cutting off his view of the simple, yet to him, extraordinary scene.

But he'd seen enough. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. A picture of hope.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. Corny, right? Either way, I had to write this while trying to keep true to my original draft, while improving it. That proved to be harder than I though. Either way, please review.  
Any mistakes? Tell me- please!


	3. Okarei Nasai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Now leave me alone.

**Ahh!! How long has it been since I updated? Well, I apologize. Truly, truly, sincerely apologize.**

**To Reviewers: **

skyaj87: Kagome's dad will play a role in the story, but he won't be coming up for a while.

To everyone else: thank you so much for the compliments. blush

**The Story so Far**: Inuyasha and Sesshomarou escaped a H.E.P and are found on the beach of a Hope by Kagome, Sango and Rin. Inuyasha wakes up in a hospital and has an interesting first meeting with Kagome. They eventually get around to her changing his bandages. Inuyasha gets his first glimpse of the Hope.

Chapter Three

_Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

_-evanescence _

Inuyasha stared at the door on the opposite side of the room. Propped up against the pillows, Inuyasha shifted and twitched his ears. He could hear the muffled voices, the squeaking of wheelchairs and the soft footsteps from the other side of the door. Grumbling, he let his shoulders slump into the soft pillows, bored.

He'd woken up two days ago and still hadn't left this room.

"Where the hell is that stupid girl?" She was supposed to bring him food. During his stay, he'd recently discovered something heavenly that he recalled the girl calling, "ramen" and she said she'd bring him some.

"Inuyasha, must you think out loud? I certainly don't want to hear you pine for that girl." Inuyasha jumped slightly, Sesshomarou's voice surprising him.

Inuyasha turned to glare at his brother and Sesshomarou said in a coolly, "Don't give me that look, Inuyasha. It's not very frightening."

"Ah, shut up." Very original.

Sesshomarou had woken from his coma-like slumber only the day before and from what little useful information he could out of his thick-headed brother, they were in a Hope. He wasn't one for fairy-tales, but he wasn't a fool, either. There'd been something in Inuyasha's eyes, and voice that made him think twice. He'd heard stories of places called Hopes from his father. And to him, his father's word was law. From his bed, Sesshomarou glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye. Inuyasha had been asleep when she'd come. A brown eyed girl that laughed like a bird.

_flashback_

_A voice...it penetrated through the layers of smoke hovering around his mind and pulled him toward consciousness. _

_He struggled to open his eyes; to see who it was that was speaking to him. _

_"Well, you'll be all better and as soon as you are, I'll take you to this great bakery! They have the best lemon crèmes in the world!"_

_Slowly, he felt his eyelids peel open and Sesshomarou analyzed the sight before him. It was a girl, a young girl. She couldn't be much older that seventeen. The first thing he saw was her eyes. They were sparkling like morning dew, flashing as she chattered on, oblivious to her audience. Lined with soft lashes, they looked smoother than mink- browner, too._

_The next thing was her lips. They were the color crushes berries, a vibrant hue. In his half awake state, he watched them move and curl to form a smile. There was a yellow flower tucked behind her ear, the tiny petals bright against her hair._

_What...did she smell like?_

_Sesshomarou drew in a deep breath and felt her scent wrap around him, dancing merrily on his mind. Wild mountain strawberries..._

_He was suddenly sitting against a tree facing a racing stream. The water rolled along, singing and rippling in the bright, warm sunlight. The grass felt soft and springy under him. He hadn't felt grass in the longest time. On either side of him, two bushes, ripe with strawberries- small red clusters, sat. He could hear the birds chirping above him, full of life. _

_"You're awake!"_

_Sesshomarou blinked, the image gone as soon as it had come. The girl was leaning over him, smiling. A lock the darkest brown had escaped from behind her ear and brushed against his cheek._

_"You feeling alright?"_

_Keeping his face and eyes void of any emotion, Sesshomarou didn't speak. Instead, he met her eyes with one of his practiced glares, one that could make a warlord weep for his mother._

_So it was much to his unexpressed surprise when the girl laughed._

_"Yup, you're a talkative one! I can tell we're going to have a hard time shutting you up! Either way, nice to meet you! I'm Rin!"_

_Rin..._

_flashback_

Sesshomarou furrowed his brow. She was most likely the loudest and most irritating thing he'd ever met.

"Hey! Are you deaf? I'm talking to you!" Inuyasha barked.

"I can hear quite perfectly, much to my disappointment and great irritation."

"I could change that for you. Pulling out your eardrums would be my pleasure," Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles and standing up on the bed.

The door swung open, hitting the wall with a loud whack. In marched Kagome and Rin, both carrying trays of steaming ramen.

"Inuyasha, sit down before I strap you to the bed." Kagome shook her head slightly with a sigh. "Five minutes! I'm gone five minutes and you're already trying rip apart your brother, who I might add, is listening to what we ask him to do perfectly and being a model patient!"

Having smelled the spicy noodles, Inuyasha sat down without complaint. Setting the tray on a small table, Kagome put the table on the bed with Inuyasha's outstretched legs under it.

Rin did the same and unlike Inuyasha who was wolfing down his food like a starved animal, Sesshomarou sniffed silently at the food- just in case they'd put something in it.

Rin laughed, as if she'd read his mind. "We aren't going to poison you! Go ahead, you've got to be hungry."

Seeing as how Inuyasha hadn't dropped dead, foaming at the mouth, he picked up a pair of chopsticks and scooped up a few noodles as gracefully as could be.

Keeping an eye out for flying noodles, Kagome took a seat at the edge of Inuyasha's bed as did Rin with Sesshomarou's.

"Well, we're happy to say that your external wounds have healed completely," Kagome announced.

There was a short silence before Inuyasha spoke up. "External?"

Clearing her throat, Rin continued where Kagome had left off. "Well, we didn't know what kind of..." she broke off as if searching for the right word. "We weren't there to witness what happened so just to be safe, we took blood samples. They tested positive for a kind gas that's in grenades. They're harmless to humans, but to demons they can be lethal if too much enters the blood stream."

There was another uncomfortable silence, which again, Inuyasha broke.

"Well, that's great news."

"But, that didn't happen. We're sure that only a minimal amount got into your bodies, so there's nothing to worry about."

Inuyasha slammed down his chopsticks and yelled, "You couldn't tell us this part first! I was making a list of all the people I have to kill before I die!"

Kagome gave him a small bonk on the head before continuing. "We've decided that we want to keep an eye on you guys just in case... so, although you're being released, you're going to be living with us until we're absolutely sure that everything is fine."

Sesshomarou only nodded his acknowledgements. He'd been told of the two priestesses high ranking and if he was to be here for...however long, making acquaintances with them couldn't hurt. But living with humans was the last thing he wanted to do.

Inuyasha sighed, "Wonderful. I get to be held prisoner by two smelly, ugly, stupid girls."

"Actually," Kagome interrupted with a grin, "that's three smelly, ugly, stupid girls, one perverted monk, one young fox demon, one cat demon and a partridge in a pear tree."

As if on cue, the sound of an angry yelp reached their ears, followed by a powerful slap.

"That'll be them."

Sango stormed into the room, arms full of clothes, followed by a young man with a sheepish smile and a particularly red cheek, wearing his dark hair in a tiny ponytail.

"I swear, Miroku, if you touch me one more time, I'll slap you so hard you'll forget where you're face is!"

"But, Sango! This accursed hand of mine can't help it! Such a beautifully shaped bottom makes it uncontrollable!" That's not what his gleaming eyes were saying.

Clearing her throat, Sango sat next to Kagome and introduced herself. "I'm Sango. Pleased to meet you while conscious, Inuyasha and Sesshomarou."

"Judging from your attire, I'll assume that you are also a priestess." Sesshomarou flatly stated. This must be the other girl they had mentioned.

Glancing down at her clothes, Sango nodded. She couldn't help but feel that he had said that...almost as if it were an insult.

Sango leaned over the tray of food and offered her hand to Inuyasha. "Kagome tells me that you're a demanding handful."

Inuyasha stared at her hand, which after a second, Sango took back, realizing he wasn't about to shake it. The man that Sango had called Miroku made his way over, obviously trying to get behind Sango and Kagome. The two turned on him like dogs, ready to tear his hand- or his head- off.

He got the point. Pretending to have been aiming for Inuyasha, Miroku ran his "accursed" hand over his head. "I heard that you are will be living with us for the time being. I'm Miroku, a monk. I hope that our time spent together will be enjoyable."

Inuyasha scrunched up his nose. "One perverted monk I could do without."

Kagome, Rin and Sango all nodded and said in unison, "Amen."

Before he could come up with a lame line, Sango pulled Miroku out of the room, Leaving the pile of clothes on the bed, Sango called over her shoulder, "We'll be at the house. Those are some clothes for them and I'll send Kirara over later!"

Miroku's complaints and Sango huffy replies faded, leaving the group of six back to four.

Taking a piece of clothing for the neatly folded pile, Kagome held the shirt in front of her and nodded. "I think this should fit you Inuyasha!"

Rin giggled, "Well, of course, it was made for him!"

Inuyasha scowl slipped for a moment. _That was made for me?_

Before he could question, Kagome handed him the pile of clothing, and another pile to Rin – who gave it to Sesshomaru.

"Try those on and come out when you're done, okay? We'll be right outside."

Left alone, Inuyasha gingerly picked up the shirt and stared at it in awe. It was a deep forest green, with golden hemming on the sleeve and on the bottom of the haori that caught the light. Careful not to tear it with his claws, Inuyasha rubbed the material between his fingers. It was incredibly light, although not too thin, and soft as could be. It was probably the single most amazing piece of clothing that he'd ever seen. The pants were the same color and material as the top, and the undershirt was a plain, white color- even so, it was much grander than anything he'd ever worn.

He glanced over at his brother, wondering what he'd been given. It was much like his, but a creamy off white with pale pink and blue swirls around the shoulders and ankles, with a dark maroon undershirt.

Snorting he thought, _"Damn right feminine enough for the bastard."_

Now for dressing...

The pants and undershirt were easy enough, but the haori, was confusing. It had strings that seemed to tie together. With much fumbling, on his part, he finally got it on and couldn't help but feel rather strange in the new clothes.

Striding to the door, Inuyasha turned the knob and pulled the door open, unaware that Kagome had been leaning on the. He caught a glimpse of Rin's startled look and heard a tiny intake of surprise from Kagome before she tumbled backward. Stepping forward, he easily caught her by the shoulder, her black hair brushing past his face.

"Are all humans this clumsy or is it just you?" Inuyasha snorted.

Pressing a heart to her chest Kagome straightened herself and breathed out. "I think it's just me!" Throwing him a grateful smile, she added, "Thank you for catching me!"

Turning his nose, Inuyasha huffed, "Keh."

Kagome's eyes widened a little when she saw how different he looked in his new attire. The green made his hair look even more silky and made his already startling eyes stand out even more.

"What are you staring at, wench?"

Realizing that she'd been staring, she flushed and yelped, "Nothing!"

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

Deciding to be merciful, Rin stepped in, clapping her hands happily, "Those clothes look wonderful on you! Well, Kirara should be here by now. We shouldn't keep her waiting too long!"

"No, no, we definitely shouldn't!" Kagome agreed, a little too loudly, if anything.

Oblivious to what was going on, Inuyasha glared at the two for a moment before shaking his head. If followed them as they started walking down the hallways, arms crossed, hands slipped into the large sleeves.

He was mesmerized by what he was seeing. Elderly demon in their humans forms were being pushed along in wheelchairs, chatting happily with their "drivers", most of which were humans dressed in strange white garbs.

Even Sesshomarou couldn't help but let his gaze linger at a little demon child stand on her toes, offering an armful of flowers to a bird demon with a broken wing.

As always, people stopped and bowed respectfully voicing their, "Hello, Kagome-san." Or "Good-day, Rin-san. Thank you for the flowers."

It became obvious to Inuyasha and Sesshomarou that the two girls were very much respected and more importantly – trusted. Although Sango was not present, it was most likely the same with her.

It felt quite awkward for Inuyasha walking about a hall full of humans –and in his case, demons- without receiving one look for disgust or an angry glare. If Sesshomarou felt it, he didn't show any signs of it. There were no cuffs on his wrists or ankles, no collar around his neck, jerking him forward. This was all a very new experience for him.

It felt so strange...that he nearly didn't catch that...he liked it.

As they went through different floors and wings of the hospital, Kagome and Rin described them to the two demons, sometimes offering stories of certain patients.

"There's Jinenji! You won't believe just how sweet he is! And so helpful! He was released a few days ago, so you'll probably see him when he stops by the house!"

Rin nodded happily. "He stops by often to drop off flowers or herbs! He's makes the best teas around, and he grows the plants himself, you know!"

By the tone of their voices they were obviously fond of him. It wasn't that he meant to, but it was habit. Humans liked other humans. That was how it was. "He was in the hospital? You humans are so damn weak."

Kagome paused for a moment and turned to face him. "Jinenji is hanyou, and a kind one at that."

Well, that wasn't expected. A hanyou...

"He and his mother came here about half a year ago. He was shy then, too, but still really kind."

As they continued, Inuyasha felt baffled.

How was it possible for a hanyou to be so easily accepted by demons and humans? It just wasn't natural. To humans, they were monsters- unpredictable and dangerous. To demons, they were half-breeds, a disgrace to the demon kind. It was a cruel law to Inuyasha, imprinted into his mind as clearing and painfully as if it had been branded with unmerciful fires.

From the day he'd entered this corrupted and harsh world, he had been treated as such. He'd never had a reason to think there was a different, a better life out there.

Finally, in the midst of his thoughts, they reached the bottom floor, also the play place for some of the young patients while they were watch over by nurses.

"There's Kirara. She's going to take us home, "Rin said, pointing.

Inuyasha followed her hand and saw a large cat demon...giving piggy-back rides?! Sitting atop her, were at least seven small children, laughing in delight as Kirara bounded around the play area, occasionally hovering a few feet off the ground.

_Well,_ thought Inuyasha with a mental sigh,_ there's a first for everything. _

Catching sight of Kagome and Rin, Kirara gently bent down and the passengers slipped off waving good-bye as she trotted over to the priestess. Rin rubbed Kirara behind her huge ear, and was rewarded with a rumbling purr.

Rin giggled, "This is Kirara. She's going to be taking us home! Kirara, this is Inuyasha and Sesshomarou."

The large cat silently regarded the two newcomers with large ruby eyes for a moment then blinked; much like a man would tip his hat in greeting.

Flicking her two tails, Kirara walked outside, as if to say it was time to go.

Inuyasha was...confused. Was this Kirara a slave? She seemed to choose to serve these humans. Two doors slid open with a soft hiss and the cool air brushed past Inuyasha, showering him with foreign smells. The moment that he stepped out of the hospital building, all thoughts disappeared and he entered a world that had never existed, not even in his dreams.

The scents of humans and demons were in the air, so closely mingled that it was hard to separate one from the other. Apparently, they were in a quieter part of the town. There were only a few shops, most of them selling medicine. A few of them were cafes. Inuyasha watched, transfixed as a family of three walked into one. The father was a tall demon with long pale blue hair, and the mother was a human woman. Inuyasha's eyes lingered on the small child. The hanyou girl with hazel eyes and cotton candy blue hair. She laughed with delight as her father tossed her into the air and caught her, spinning around until she was breathless.

Was this the life he could have lived?

A gentle hand touched his arm and Inuyasha started, turning, still in somewhat of a daze.

Gentle blue eyes smiled at him.

Smiling reassuringly, she said, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

Quickly scoffing Inuyasha huffed, "Aren't you going to tell me that I looked pathetic just now?"

Shaking her head, Kagome said quietly, "You didn't look pathetic..." She trailed off, then continued, "In fact, you looked wistful. Wistful and regretful."

Inuyasha snorted, "I think I would've preferred pathetic."

Even so, he couldn't help staring at the wonders around. The interaction of the two species, the calm that surrounded them. He was shocked, yes...but...it felt almost like he had been waiting for this.

Kirara stood waiting and as they mounted her, one by one, she seemed to grow larger, to make sure nobody slipped off her rear end. Seated on her soft fur, Rin and Sesshomarou sat in front, while Kagome and Inuyasha took the rear.

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha and said cheerfully, "Hang on tight! We wouldn't want to have to scrape you off the streets."

"It'll be you before me, wench."

Rin leaned forward the whispered into Kirara's large ears.

Fire surrounded her paws and with a graceful leap upward, they were in the air, leisurely making their way east. It was that time of day, the sky hovering between the light of day and the husky colors of dusk. There were lights in the windows of American style houses, and Inuyasha watched the people below. Most had begun to settle in for the day, preparing dinner. But, there were a few outside, families taking walks in the cool evenings. As Kirara silently glided along, everyone was quiet, save Rin who was humming.

Soon, the houses started to lessen in numbers, giving way to a more secluded area. The gravel and smooth black roads turned to wide, dirt paths, moving in lazy curves and turns. They seemed to be following a particular path, one lined with green grass and small trees, not yet ready to show their blossoms. It wasn't quite spring yet.

Smiling happily, Kagome pointed and announced, "There it is!"

It was a fairly large Japanese style house with equally spacious, grassy yards. There was a quiet peacefulness surrounding it with its small verandas and modest gardens. From the gardens, small white and yellow flowers nodded their greetings, while bright dragon-snaps seemed to sleep nestled against small leaves. It lay there nestled between graceful willows and infant hills. There was a low white fence around the perimeter with a swing-open gate. Hidden by a patch of tall grass, a pond glistened in the setting sun. There was a separate building beside the house, a small shrine, wind chimes tinkling softly from their spots beside the doors.

It could only be described as perfect.

Kagome and Rin smiled and whispered two words that had never enter Inuyasha or Sesshomarou's ears. "Tadaima."

_Welcome home..._

I cut this chapter a little short, I hope it was still enjoyable.


End file.
